Siblings & Children
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: *THIRD sequel to Rags Auslly Version/5 years later* i know confusing, but i just thought of a title and summary! so here it is! When Austin's siblings show up, Kaos arises, with Ally getting ill, Ally's secret being exposed to the world, paparazzi, tests and Rydel's secret.. can they live with all this? will things get any worse before they get any better for them?
1. WHAT!

**guys i know this is slightly confusing, but all future updates will be on THIS one! and i literary copied and pasted from the second part of this series! anyway here is the THIRD sequel!**

**Replies:**

**Chloe the hybrid: haha! Ratliffs the funny one!**

**Chicky2140: well here's the next update!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin & Ally only the plot line of this story!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Riker: what the hell!

Rydel, Rocky & Ryland: RIKER?!

Riker: RYDEL, ROCKY & RYLAND?!

Auslly & Ratliff: confused here!

Riker, Rydel, Rocky & Ryland: er...

Ally: what's going on..

Riker: er.. Als, remember that time 5yrs ago when we were talking about my sister..

Ally: yeah..

Riker: well that's her *points to Rydel*

Auslly: *eyes widen*

Ratliff: i thought you 3 said that you only had one brother here?

Rydel: well clearly, we have two..

Austin: wait... so your saying this whack job is my brother *points to Riker*

Riker: whack job?

Austin: yeah, whack job... offensive, get over it!

Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland: BURN!

Riker: *rolls his eyes*

Austin: wait, if he's my bro how come i never knew it..

Rocky: i dunno, where are all the photo albums from when we were young..

Ally: in the loft, Austin your going up!

Austin: aww man, do i have to...

Ally: yes! now go, there your photo albums!

Austin: fine! *goes up to the loft*

Ally: who want's a drink..

Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff: me!

Ally: what do you want?

Rocky & Ratliff: soda!

Ryland: orange juice!

Rydel: Lemonade!

Ally: ok.. *leaves to the kitchen*

Riker: i'm gonna go and help her *follows Ally*

- 5 mins later-

Austin: *walks downstairs* i got them!

Ally: well lets have a look then!

-everyone gets an album and has a look-

~after half an hour~

Austin: i cannot

Ally: believe that

Riker: that me & him

Austin & Riker: are brothers!

Rydel: well believe it!

Ally: wait...

Rocky: what..

Ally: who's too say they are brothers..

Austin: what do you mean?

everyone else: *rolls there eyes*

Rydel: how do you manage Ally...

Ally: you get used to it, sorta, over time

Rydel: *giggles*

Ally: anyway, take a DNA test to prove it!

Riker: wow,

Ally: admittedly you all look a-like, but if never of you knew the other one existed, or related, maybe ya'll we're really good friends

Rydel: wow this girls a genius, still

Ryland: so what we standing about for then!

Rocky: to the hospital we go!

-they all go to the hospital-

~2hrs later~

Doctor: *comes out the examination room*

Everyone: well?

Doctor: i can say that Riker & Austin are...

* * *

**cliffy!**

**Review for the next chapter!**

**im out!**


	2. The results and fainting ally

_-previously-_

_~2hrs later~_

_Doctor: *comes out the examination room*_

_Everyone: well?_

_Doctor: i can say that Riker & Austin are..._

* * *

-now-

Doctor: Riker and Austin are, half-brothers

Riker, Austin, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland: WHAT?

Ally: omg.. i'm gonna go to the toilet, be right back! *runs away*

Rydel: whats gotten into her...?

Riker & Austin: you don't wanna know!

Rydel: ok...

Rocky: wait, so Austin and Riker being step-brothers means...

Doctor: they share the same mom, but not the same dad..

Ryland: so what about me, Rocky & Rydel, we're related to both of them

Doctor: right, we gonna some blood tests just to clear it up..

Austin: do you need anymore blood from me and Riker?

Doctor: no, we still got some of yours

Riker: right..

Ally: *comes back* hey

Austin: als you ok?

Ally: yeah

Rydel: you sure?

Ally: yep!

everyone else: o..k

Doctor: right you three *points to Rydel, Rocky & Ryland* come with me

Rydel, Rocky & Ryland: ok! *leave with the doctor*

Ally: *yawns* as much as i'd like to stay here, i'm really tired..

Austin: aww *hugs her* ok night, your gonna be alright driving home...

Ally: *yawns* yeah, i should.. *yawns again*..be fine *yawns again*

Austin: Als your knackered... you won't be able to drive home when your like this..

Ally: fine, Riker can you take me home?

Riker: sure..

Ally: thanks

Austin: i suppose i'll stay here then?

Ally: yep

Riker: i'll be back before all the test's will be done..

Austin: fine *goes up to Riker and whispers* but you try anything, step brothers or not, i will kill you..

Ally: lets go, i wanna get some sleep!

Austin: yeah bye als

Ally: bye Austin *kisses him then pulls away*

Ally & Riker: *leave*

-half an hour later-

Riker: Ally you sure your gonna be alright by your self?

Ally: i'll be fine

Riker: ok. Ally: *opens the car door* i'll cya later *gets out the car and starts walking up the path*

Riker: *watching her* POV- gosh i hope she's ok, wait a minute..-end of POV-

Ally: *sorting out the house keys and suddenly gets a headache* POV- ouch, urgh whats wrong with me? -end of POV- *gets the right key, puts the key through the key hole and faints*

Riker: *saw the whole thing, rushes out the car and goes to Ally* ALLY!

POV- i guess i'm going back to the hospital with Ally after all... -end of POV-


	3. back to the hospital

**hey! again so sorry for not updating this story in a while, i keep on forgetting to O.O anyway here's the next chapter! :D**

**Replies:**

**OoCupcakeQueenoO: hahaah lol! well here's the next chapter! i'll have a double update so that you know! :D**

**thatotherguy: well i put the third season on this one, this is the third season, cause i couldn't think of a name... O.O**

**Guest: haha! you'll find out shortly!**

**Guest 2: well now it's up!**

* * *

-with Riker and an unconscious Ally-

Riker: *runs into the hospital carrying Ally, & goes upto the desk* hi, help my friend fainted after i dropped her off home..

Nurse: how long has she been out for?

Riker: half an hour

Nurse: right, put her on that gurney *points to gurney* and we'll take her in for observation

Riker: right! *puts Ally on the gurney*

Nurse: thank you for bringing her, but i'd like to ask you a few questions..first whats her name?

Riker: Ally Moon..

Nurse: are you of any relation to her?

Riker: well.. i live with her if that counts for anything

Nurse: has she been sick recently?

Riker: what is this 1001 questions?!

Nurse: sir, i appreciate you bringing her in, we just need to know who you are? and who she is..

Riker: SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS! I DON'T WANNA BE QUESTIONED AT ALL!

Nurse: sir... *sighs* i understand your worried, just take a seat, and we'll give you an update when we know what's wrong with her...what did you say her name was?

Riker: Ally Moon..

Nurse: we'll she's very lucky to have you! *leaves*

Riker: o..k, oohh, i've gotta tell everyone well this should be fun.. *leaves to everyone*

* * *

-with Austin, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland-

Austin: where is he, he should be back by now, it's been an hour & a half!

Rydel: chillax Austin, whats the worse that could happen?

Austin: oh trust me, you have no idea Rydel..

Rydel: well we've got time

Austin: ok.. it started when Ally got back from going out with Trish, my stupid mind and ego reckoned that she was cheating on me...

Rydel: oh Austin your so stupid..

Austin: anyway, at the time she was one month pregnant, so she got back into the house, and we started having a nice discussion, cause Bradley proposed to Trish, i accidently said something out loud which i should of thought.. * discusses what happened in s2e8*

Rocky: YOU IDIOT!

Austin: yea i know..

Rydel: but she is right, never tell a woman to calm down..

Austin: so when i thought the night couldn't get any worse..well it did..

Ryland: right..so what else happened..

Austin: so after Ally stormed out of the house, she ended up waking the twins

Ryland, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky: TWINS?!

Austin: oh yeah, me and Ally have twins, they are staying at her parents for a couple of nights before they go away..anyway so she woke up thetwins, they asked me what was wrong, i just said me and Ally had a fight, they are too young to understand.. *gets uninterrupted*

Riker *shouts* GUYS!

Everyone: *turns around*

Riker: *goes to them, out of breath* i...need...to...tell...you...something ...once...i...get...my...breath...back

Rydel: * squeaks* Riker! you alright!?

Riker: fine...thanks...for...the...consi...der...ation... let...me...get ...me...breath...back!

Rydel: oh ok..

-couple of mins later-

Ratliff: wow Riker, i might not know you that well, but you need to exercise more...

Riker: you try running from one side of the hospital to the other!

Ratliff: yeah, i'd rather not!

Austin: so why did you?

Riker: oh well *gets interrupted*

Doctor: well the test results are in... and the step brother is...

Everyone else: is...?

Doctor: Riker, you all have the same mom, but Riker has a different dad..

Riker: wait, so if the bloke I've been calling daddy and dad for the first decade & half isn't my dad, then who is?

Doctor: yeah, erm... ask your mom about that one... *leaves*

Rydel: so back to what you were saying before

Austin: can't he say whilst we're in the car back home? i wanna get out of this place

Ratliff: i agree with him

Rocky: same

Ryland: too many memories in hospitals and they smell to..

Riker: that's what i was on about.. Ally's in hospital!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Austin: *sarcastic* this day keeps on getting better and better..

Rydel: what's wrong with her?

Austin: you didn't do anything to her did you?

Riker: no... she was about to open your door, then she fainted..

Austin: well why we standing here like stuffed turkeys! where is she in the hospital?

Riker: follow me *lead the way slightly jogging*

Everyone else: *follows him*

-5mins later-

Everyone: *out of breath*

Austin: why...does...she...have...to...be...at...the... .other...side...of...the...hospital *sits down on a chair*

Rydel: *does the same* i...know...right...eww...i'm...all...hot...and.. ...sweaty!

Everyone else *sits on a chair*

Riker: you...all...hadd...ittt...lucky...i've...done...th is...twice!

-couple minutes later-

Everyone has there breath back

Ryland: so what we supposed to do? just sit here and wait for the doctor or nurse

Riker: pretty much!

Ryland: this has gotta be one of my most boring nights ever!

Austin: *chuckles* well go to sleep then!

Ryland: *yawns but tries and fails to hide it* but i'm *yawns again* not *falls asleep on Austins shoulder*

-couple of hours later-

Doctor: *comes out of Ally's room* right so i have the results of whats wrong with Ally

Austin: well?

Doctor: she's...

* * *

**TBC!**


	4. Whats wrong with Ally

_-previously-_

_Ryland: *yawns but tries and fails to hide it* but i'm *yawns again* not *falls asleep on Austins shoulder*_

_-couple of hours later-_

_Doctor: *comes out of Ally's room* right so i have the results of whats wrong with Ally_

_Austin: well?_

_Doctor: she's..._

* * *

-now-

Doctor: she's got Diphtheria..

Everyone but Ryland: *screams* WHAT?!

Ryland: *wakes up* would you guys be *see's the doctor* ey what's up doc?

Doctor* jokes* the sky,

Ryland: *rolls his eyes* i meant with Ally..

Austin: she's got Diphtheria..

Ryland: *screams* WHAT?!

Rydel: Ryland calm down!

Ryland: how can i when my sister-in-law is in hospital..

Doctor: you do realize it's not fatal right?

Ryland: pssh, yeah i know

Doctor: *rolls his eyes* but she will have to stay in hospital for a couple of days,

Austin: WHAT?!

Rydel: Austin, calm down!

Austin: yeah well i can't, how am i supposed to tell her parents?, they are supposed to be going away tomorrow, how am in supposed to tell the

twins cause i'm sure they are gonna wonder where she is!

Rocky: when you put it like that...

Doctor: you *points to Riker* i understand you brought her in...right?

Riker: yup!

Doctor: are you of any relation to her, ya know, Brother, Cousin, Partner..?

Austin: *tenses up when he Doctor says partner*

Riker: *notices & smirks* i'm her well i don't know what to call it, she's like my best friend, but i slept with her once..

Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff: *mouth drops 5 stories*

Doctor: so, like partners, but not at the same time?

Riker: i suppose so..

Doctor: right.. *leaves*

Austin: *goes to Riker & pins him on the wall* why, did you do that?

Riker: do what? *smirks*

Austin: you know what!

Rydel: Riker, you might be my half brother but that's just not right!

Rocky: yeah! you should know better!

Riker: all i did was tell the truth! truth hurts don't it Austin!

Austin: *raises his voice, so he's not quit shouting* no! it's you stirring things up!

Riker: aww, i scent a bit of jealousy..

Austin: *lies* no.. *stops lying* she's my wife! and i care for her way more then you do!

Riker: so explain to me why she asked me to take her home, and not you?

Austin: er...*thinks* your her personal assistant it's your job to do stuff like that for her!

Riker: ye, but must i remind you, she re-hired me after she slept with me..

Ryland: wait wait wait, she hired Riker, after she slept with him, IS THAT GIRL BONKERS OR WHAT!?

Rydel: she slept with him! and you forgave her!

Austin: i forgave her cause i love her, i can't loose her! i nearly had, that girl and the twins are my whole life!

Rocky: but if she loves you why did she do it

Austin: ah! she didn't know she what she was doing! and it was his fault!

Ratliff: how could she not know what she was doing?

Austin: HE got her drunk! HE was the reason why she lost our un-born child! HE was part of the reason me and Ally had that fight!

Everyone else: *gasps*

Rydel: you said your self it was your stupid over sized ego, and jealousy

Austin: i was the night Trish went into labour...

Rocky: who's Trish again?

Austin: Bradley's other half *stops pinning Riker on the wall* actually it was the same night that Ally got kidnapped!

Rydel: ALLY GOT WHAT?!

Austin: kidnapped!

Rocky: who kidnapped her?

Austin: *sighs* one of her ex's! anyway, so she got kidnapped, and he helped by babysitting the twins while we rescue her, he said that he was a close friend of Ally's and we didn't really have time to question him, so we left him to rescue Ally, so we did rescue Ally, and we got back home, she was really happy to see Riker, and she gave him a big hug, which then leads up to mine and Ally's fight, which later on leads up to her and Riker sleeping together..

Rydel: Riker why would you sleep with her?

Riker: cause i really like her!

Austin: *shouting* WELL SHE'S MY WIFE!

Rydel: that isn't a good enough excuse! you only got her drunk so that you could sleep with her!

Rocky: not even i would do that, admittedly she's hot mate..

Austin: DUDE!

Rocky: let me finish, but i wouldn't get her drunk so that i could sleep with her, that's just wrong, especially if she's married

Riker: well, i thought i can make her see the day light! i had always had feelings for her, so i thought maybe she'd like me back, well she said she had feelings for me..

Everyone else: WHAT?

Riker: *sighs* 5 years ago, we went out together had a little chat and i confessed my feelings to her..  
*flashback to season 1 chapter 7*

Ally & Riker: I need to tell you something.

Ally: you first.

Riker: Ally listen, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you 7 years ago.

Allys POV- OMG he loves me to...should I say something.. of course I should say something...but what?

Ally: OMG

Riker: oh my I knew this would happen I should of kept my mouth shut..I better go.

Ally: *still a bit shocked* Riker wait its not that I dont feel the same way cause I sorta do.

Riker: really :D

Ally: yeah, your kind, sweet, sensitive and an amazing friend.

Riker: ok but...

Ally: why do you think there would be a but?

Riker: cause your you and there always is.

Ally: yeah, thing is I really love you, its just your my servant and my parents won't approve us being together.

Riker: * interrupts* but as long as your happy it doesn't matter...right?

Ally: you interrupted me, my last personal servant fell for me, we sorta dated for a month until another servant told my parents and he got banished, and I was never to see or Speak of him again.

Riker: oh my, I'm glad I didn't ask your parents for approval now.

Ally: yep, and I dont want the same to happen to you.

Riker: how long ago was this?

Ally: 7 years ago, just before you started at all

Riker: right because I'm a servant we can't be together.

Ally: yep.

Riker: we should get back,considering I'm the only servant that knows u do this.

Ally: right, Riker I love u, but as a brother.

Riker: I love you to, as a sister.

-end of flashback-

Riker: so that's what happened..

Austin: and you still have feelings for her..

Riker: yep..

Ryland: but she's taken!

Rydel: by one of your half brothers!

Riker: i know!

Doctor: *coughs*

Everyone: *turns around* hey doctor!

Doctor: hi, i'm here for Austin & Riker

Austin & Riker: what why?

Doctor: Ally wants to see you both

Austin: right!

Riker: lets go!

Doctor: follow me

-with Ally-

Ally POV- i woke up to the sounds of Austin and Riker's voice, i presuming that they were outside of my room, when i woke up the Doctor told me what was wrong with me, and i couldn't believe it, i have Diphtheria, and i'm pregnant! i have to stay in hospital for a couple of days, so that they can have check ups, and that it doesn't effect my baby! now your all probably wondering who's it is, well it's defiantly Austins! we er... did it a couple of weeks ago, so that explains the throwing up earlier...i realized that it's now or never, I've got to tell them my choice, Austin or Riker... but it's too soon, but after what i over heard they are never gonna get along! i should of known that they were never gonna get a long! how stupid am i! urgh!

-end of POV-

Ally: Doctor, can you get Austin and Riker for me?

Doctor: Ally, you've got to rest!

Ally: PLEEEAAAASSEEEE... it will only take a few minutes! and then i can finally relax when I've spoke to them!

Doctor: fine *leaves*

-a few minutes later-

Doctor: *comes back in* here

Austin & Riker: ALLY!

Ally: hey guys

Doctor: i should leave you 3 alone *leaves*

Austin: so what do you want to talk about?

Ally: *sighs* listen, I've got to tell you both something..

Riker: shoot it!

Austin: it can't be that bad..can it?

Ally: well.. i *chickens out* love you both alot!

Austin & Riker: huh?

Ally: Riker, i love you as a brother, and thanks for bringing me here when i fainted.. and Austin, your my husband and the father to my kids, and the love of my life, and i love you for it, i love you both for the people you are!

Austin and Riker: oh..

Austin: i guess we should leave now, and let you get some rest

Riker: yeah, see you tomorrow Als?

Ally: *fake laughs* yeah, sure..

Riker: bye Als *leaves*

Austin: bye Ally *bends down to kiss her*

Ally: *moves her head*

Austin: alright, why don;t you wanna kiss me?

Ally: *lies* the doctor said i shouldn't kiss anyone on the lips for a few days, cause of my Diphtheria, i don't wanna pass any germs to you..  
Austin: ahh *kisses Ally's cheek* cya sweetie *leaves*

Ally's POV- so your probably wondering why i lied to Austin, and didn't wanna kiss him, well i need to think, hey that's the plus side of being in hospital, it gives me time to think, who i really want to be with Austin or Riker, and that's why i chickened out, cause i'm not so sure at the moment, i need to rest! -end of POV-

* * *

**Review for the next one! :D**


	5. Welcome home

**Hey so heres the next chapter! :D **

**Replies: **

**Florence: haha i know she should be with Austin and all. but lets see where it takes us :D**

**OoCupcakeQueenoO: Diphtheria is an infection. to be hoenst i don 't really know, i just picked on at random. search it :D**

**Guest: now you don't have to wait.**

**Guest 2: well heres the next chapter! :D**

**VictoriaisLOUDxoxox: awe thanks! and heres the next chapter now :D**

**Tina Marie: thanks! :D now you don't have to wait anymore! :D don't die though :( **

* * *

d2 days later-

Allys POV-

so the hospital is finally letting me go home, man am I glad to get out of here, the baby is ok, just that Austin still doesn't know, and I didn't want him or Riker to come and visit me at all, weird right? I let everyone else come, execpt from those two, but what has been bad was my morning sickness, Rydel was always with me as she knows, and she's keeping it a secret from everyone, she knows i'll tell Austin when the times right

-end of POV-

Rydel: you ready to go Ally?

Ally: yeah, *feels a bit sick* hang on..

Rydel: morning sickness?

Ally: *nods her head and runs to the bathroom*

-couple of minutes later-

Ally: *comes out* phew I wouldn't want to be the next person in there..

Rydel: *sarcastic* lovely

Ally: I can't help it!

Rydel: I know let's just get out of here!

Ally: couldn't agree with you more!

-half hour later-

Ally: *walks in with Rydel*

Riker, Austin, Ratliff, Rocky, Ryland: welcome home Ally!

Ally: thanks guys * feels a bit sick again* I'm just gonna go to the bathroom *runs upstairs*

Rydel: I'm gonna go and see if she's ok *runs upstairs*

Rocky: well ok!

Austin: not exactly the way I pictured it when Ally came home..

Ratliff: I'm sure she's ok!

Ryland: she might of had diptheria but she's a strong woman!

Austin: yeah your right..

Ally: *comes back downstairs* hey sorry about that!

Austin: *hugs her from behind* you sure your ok Als?

Ally: positive!

Austin: ok! Well let's get this party started...

Ally: wait where are the twins?

Adeline: MWOMMY!

Ally: adeline! Where's your brother?

Adeline: in the kitchwen with uwncle bwadlwey & twrish

Ally: Ahh *goes into the kitchen*

Aaron: MWOMMY *hugs Allys legs*

Ally: hi Aaron

Trish: Ally!

Ally: hey Trish!

Bradley: hey Als

Ally: hey! Er Bradley can you take Aaron into the living room please?

Bradley: sure, everything ok?

Ally: perfect I just need a word with Trish

Bradley: alright, but *whispers* if its about Laura Marano then you do know you can add me into the convo..

Ally: its girly talk...

Bradley: cya! *picks up Aaron and leaves*

Trish: what's up girl?

Ally: I'm..

Trish: your?

Ally: I'm pregnant!

Trish: Omg Ally that's great...but why you so sad, wait its not Rikers is it?

Ally: no! If you must know it _is_ Austins, we Er "did it" a couple of weeks ago..

Trish: so why so sad?

Ally: *sighs* cause I need to pick who I want most in my life, Riker or Austin..

Trish: and you can't make up your mind...

Ally: Yup, its like this if I pick one I loose the other but I don't want to loose one...

Trish: so why do you have to do this?

Ally: cause when I woke up 2days ago after being unconscious for like 2-3hrs I heard Austin and Riker argueing, they don't know this, and it made me realize that they are never gonna get along  
Trish: ah, well here's my advice, listen to your heart, who do you want more in your life Austin or Riker.. *leaves*

Ally: *sighs* POV- she's right... -end of POV- *Walks into the living room*

Austin: hey, you ok, its just I haven't saw you for the last 2 days, are you avoiding me?

Ally: pssh me avoid you, I couldn't even if I tried too! *kisses his check*

Austin: oh ok! But you did miss my lips!

Ally: cheesy!

Austin: I know...

Ally: *sees a big chocolate cake* OOOHHH CAKE! *runs to it and gets a big slice*

Austin: *chuckles* sweet Ally has an even bigger sweet tooth

Bradley: true dat!

Austin: was I thinking out load again?

Bradley: yep!

Austin: is it just me, or is it that Allys getting slightly fat...

Bradley: she looks the same to me...

Austin: eh could be nothing...

Bradley: if it was something I think she would of told you...

Austin: yep!

Bradley: *mumbles* yet again...

Austin: what?

Bradley: oh I said... Nice cake!

Austin: alright, I'm gonna talk to Rydel, ratliff & Ally now, bye!

Bradley: cya...

Trish: hey!

Bradley: hey, Austin asked me the strangest thing...

Trish: what was it?

Bradley: he thought that Ally was getting slightly fatter... *laughs*

Trish: *stays silent*

Bradley: *stops laughing* why aren't you laughing with me?

Trish: *sighs* no reason..

Bradley: ok!

* * *

**Review for the next one! :D**

**TBC **


	6. Getting Fired Or Breaking Up Part 1

**hey guys here's the next chapter enjoy! :**D

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot line XD**

* * *

_-previously-_  
_Rydel & Trish know about Ally's pregnancy, Ally got discharged from hospital-_

* * *

-now-

-week later-

Ally's POV-

I've made up my mind, i know who I've got to get rid of, and who i want in my life, i have a slight idea how to tell him, i'm just wondering how we will take it

-end of POV- *sighs*

Austin's POV-

i'm really happy that Ally's back home and healthy, but she's been so distant to me and Riker, he might be my half brother but i still hate his guts, NOTHING will change that, EVER! anyway all Ally does is talk to Trish and Rydel, with the occasional Bradley i just want to know whats wrong with my wife! is that so wrong?

-end of POV-

Riker's POV-

well I've noticed that Ally's been distant from Austin for a while, i wonder whats gone on!? have they had this fight i don't know about? as mean as it sounds i hope they have ya see, Austin might be my half-brother but i still hate his guts as much as he hates mine, actually i think i hate his guts more then he hates mine cause he has her! but still i'm wondering what's gone on..

-end of POV-

Ally: *goes to Riker* Riker can i talk to you for a minute..?

Riker: sure, what's up Als?

Ally: in private...

Austin: *jealous, and Alarmed but doesn't show it*

Riker: er.. sure

Ally: follow me *leaves the room*

Riker: *follows her, grins at Austin*

Austin's POV- oh well this is it... she clearly likes Riker more then me, i just wanna know what i did wrong! and why she won't talk to me! gaah! -

end of POV- *sighs*

-with Riker and Ally-

Riker: so what's up?

Ally: there's no easy way to say this...

Riker: just say whats on your mind...

Ally: well the thing is..

Riker: that your in love with me and you wanna run away?

Ally: what...

Riker: don't think i haven't noticed! *sits down on the bed*

Ally: i have no idea what your on about!

Riker: don't think i haven't noticed that you've been distant from Austin!

Ally: wwwhhhaaaaatttt psssh i haven't been distant from Austin!

Riker: yeah you have, you haven't had a proper conversation since you came back from hospital, heck no, you haven't had a proper conversation since the day you went to hospital!

Ally: right i haven't been distant from Austin AT ALL!

Riker: Ally, yes you have! the only people that you talk to is Rydel and Trish, and me or Bradley occasionally! have you had this fight? or do you not love him anymore and you just wanna move on?!

Ally: erm no!

Riker: erm yes! Ally what the hell is wrong with you, i know you've just had diphtheria and all but it was only a mild case, and non of the after effects is being distant from the people you know and love!

Ally: you better shut the hell up! you have no idea what i'm going through!

Riker: did you just say going through?

Ally: *eyes widen* no, i said gone through as in you have no idea what I've just gone through!

Riker: Ally, i just want you to talk, what the hell is wrong with you!

Ally: i'm not saying cause there's nothing wrong with me ok!

Riker: Ally i'm you personal assistant, i have been since you were 11! sure i might of had a little break but still!

Ally: yeah well, i know you and Austin are never gonna have to get along, so i have to get rid of one of you!

Riker: oh

Ally: yeah

Riker: well who is it?

Ally: it's...


	7. Getting Fired Or Breaking Up Part 2

**well i couldn't leave you for so long and leave on a cliffhanger so enjoy! :D**

* * *

-back with Ally & Riker-

Ally: it's you...

Riker: so am i staying or going?

Ally: *tears up a little* i'm sorry Riker, but i'm gonna have to fire you..

Riker: Ally...

Ally: no let me finish, your a great friend and a great employee but this feud thing going on between you and Austin, i can;t take it anymore, i love Austin with all my heart and i can't lose him, if i stick with you, it's gonna be awkward! he's the father to the twins for crying out loud! their only two years old and if me and Austin break up and i stick with you, it would be just god damn awkward, i'm really sorry Riker...

Riker: but we can still be friends...right?

Ally: i'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen!

Riker: *loses it* well may i remind you i know your Laura Marano!

Ally: and... she quit remember..

Riker: yeah i remember, but all i'm sayin is this, prepare to see your face all over the tabloids, magazines the internet!

Ally: you wouldn't!

Riker: try me!

Ally: er no thanks, you spill my secret then i'll...

Riker: you'll what? send your stupid knight in shining amour he couldn't beat me up even if he tried!

Ally: no!

Riker: well he's gonna find out, over a cover of a magazine, or on the news about your secret Ally! give it up, you can't win! face it!

Ally: Riker... get the fuck out of my house and get the fuck out of my live you sun of a bitch!

Riker: gladly *leaves to pack*

Ally: *calls Trish*

-phone convo-

Trish: hey a-

Ally: TRISH NO TIME FOR THAT GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS, and Bradley can come too

Trish: whats wrong?

Ally: i'll tell you when you get here!

Trish: i'm on my way! *hangs up*

-end of cono-

* * *

~with Trish-

Trish: *chucks Bradley his jacket*

Bradley: wh-

Trish: no time to explain *picks up Erika* we need to go over to Austin and Ally's house right now, Als just called me, she's worrying about something

Bradley: *turns off the TV* leggo!

* * *

-half an hour later-

Trish: finally we're here!

Bradley: can you please tell me what the heck is going on?

Trish: i can't cause i can't tell you!

Bradley: ok! *gets Erika out of her car seat*

Trish: but i'm guessing it has something to do with that *points to Riker leaving with suitcases*

Brish: *goes to him* hey

Riker: what!

Bradley: someone's in a bad mood!

Riker: i wasn't...until about an hour ago!

Trish: yeah yeah, whats happening?

Riker: oh you'd find out a little sooner Trish or should i say Raini..

Trish: oh fuck of Riker!

Riker: gladly *gets in his car and leaves*

Bradley: i wonder what got him in a mood..

Trish: well i'm gonna find out *walks into the house*

Bradley: *carrying Erika, follows Trish*

* * *

**Review for chapter 8 :D**

**TBC**


	8. Ally tells Trish & Bradley

-back with everyone-

Austin: Trish! what's going on with Ally?

Trish: *nervous* n-nothin!

Austin: you sure about that

Trish: totally!

Austin: so why did Riker just leave with a strop on, not that i'm not happy about that, i'm just wondering!

Trish: er i dunno! that's why i'm here, Als called me saying that it was an emergency

Austin: right

Trish: so er.. where is she?

Austin: right, oh yeah, she's up in our bedroom

Trish: thanks *goes to Ally*

Austin: what's all that about?

Bradley: *puts Erika on the sofa* i have no idea, do you mind watching her while i go to the bathroom?

Austin: er sure

Bradley: thanks *goes upstairs*

Austin: i guess it's just me and you...

Erika: *falls asleep*

Austin: or just me... *watches TV*

-with Trish & Ally-

Trish: Ally, what's wrong?

Ally: *crying* well you see...

Bradley: **(A/N come on we all knew he wasn't going to the bathroom)** *bursts through the door* right whats up!?

Ally: thanks for possibly breaking my bedroom door!

Bradley: *turns red* sorry..

Trish: anyway, what's up?

Ally: so remember i said i had to pick between Riker & Austin...

Trish: yeah..

Bradley: you did?

Ally: yeah, i realized that Austin & Riker will never get a long so i had to choose who i want most in my life, and i chose Austin..

Bradley: when did you realize that Austin & Riker would never get along?

Ally: the day i went in hospital, when i came round i heard them two arguing..

Bradley: so why didn't you tell them then?

Ally: cause i needed to think about it!

Bradley: gotcha!

Ally: anyway, so i fired Riker, and i said we couldn't be friends cause of his feud with Austin... *cries a little*

Trish: and...

Ally: he's gonna tell the world i'm Laura Marano!

Bradley & Trish: *shocked*


	9. Reactions and questions

Ally: GUYS!

Bradley and Trish: *snap out of it* HE'S GONNA DO WHAT!

Ally: i'm not gonna say it again..

Bradley: i better go, cause i told Austin that i was going to the bathroom..

Ally: oh ok!

Bradley: *walks in the bathroom, breaks the lock and goes downstairs to Austin*

Austin: hey, thought you were only going to the bathroom, what took you so long

Bradley: i was only 5 mins, and the lock on your bathroom broke so i had to break it with my shoe...

Austin: aww man, now i have to buy a new lock, thanks for that man *stands up* i'm going now and your coming with me!

Bradley: first it wasn't my fault that the lock was stuck second i dont wanna!

Austin: too bad, you broke the lock!

Bradley: touche!

Austin: lets just go!

Bradley: alright!

-with Ally and Trish-

Ally: *crying a little* i don't know what to do! i can't have my secret spilled, Austin would sure hate me for keeping it way from him all this time! and all my fans and their parents! i'm not a good role model!

Trish: hehe yeeeaaaahhh!

Ally: Trish, what did you do?

Trish: i'm sooo sorry Als, but you've got a European tour in 2 months for 6 months!

Ally: WHAT?!

Trish: i'm really sorry Als!

Ally: by the time i get back i'll be getting ready to go in to labour!

Trish: i know, i booked it before you were pregnant!

Ally: can i get out of it?

Trish: probably not... try calling them?

Ally: alright *calls the tour manager*

-phone convo-

Ally: hi, it's Laura Marano, i wondered if i could talk to the tour manager organizer that's doing my European tour..?

Secretary: sure, give me a moment...

Ally: thanks..

Tour manager (TM): Laura, how ya doin?

Ally: good there's one thing i need to talk to you about?

TM: sure what is it?

Ally: i can't do the tour...

TM: what why?

Ally: first bout time the tour starts i'll have no fans..don't ask you'll find out soon enough, second i'm pregnant, bout time the tour ends i'm gonna be going into labour, what if i go into labour in one of the shows, i can;t do that!

TM: ok, Laura i understand...

Ally: you do...thank you!

TM: but i will sue your for 10,000 Dollars!

Ally: WHAT?!

TM: for giving me false hope you'd do the tour!

Ally: excuse me, i only just found out about the tour!

TM: you did, really?

Ally: yeah! Raini made the bookings and she just told me...today!

TM: oohh...

Ally: and i'm gonna need money for this baby i cant pay you 10,000 Dollars!

TM: *sighs* fine, congratulations!

Ally: thanks!

TM: no problem!

Ally: bye *hangs up*

TM: *hangs up*

Trish: well?

Ally: i'm getting out of the tour!

Trish: oh thank god! i wouldn't of forgave myself if you couldn't and or you could or you'd get sued!

Ally: haha, i almost got sued, but i talked them out of it!

Trish: good! by the way, your bathroom locks broken and Bradley & Austin are no where to be seen!

Ally: i'm guessing Bradley broke it, and they went together to by a new lock..

Trish: ahahah you know your husband and my fiance so well..

Ally: yep!

Trish: there's one thing i wanna ask you...

Ally: ask away!

Trish: will you be my maid of honour?

Ally...


	10. Austin knows

-back with ally and Trish-

Ally: *shocked*

Trish: Ally...

Ally: YES!

Trish: really?!

Ally: of course! your my best friend i'll be your maid of honor for you! *hugs her* i just thought you'd want someone else to be!

Trish: *hugs back* Als i was always gonna ask you, i just couldn't find the right time!

Ally: *pulls away* thanks Trish! you've just made my day!

* * *

-with Austin & Bradley-

Bradley: I'M BORED!

Austin: considering your the one who broke the lock, you find one!

Bradley: but it's boring...

Austin: *sighs* i'll take you to Mc Donald's...

Bradley: *starts searching for locks with Austin * Mc Donald's here i come!

Austin: *chuckles*

Bradley: found it *hand him a lock*

Austin: now was that so hard?

Bradley: Mc Donald's!

Austin: we've gotta pay!

* * *

-30 mins later at Mc Donald's-

Bradley: thanks sooo much Austin!

Austin: no prob...

Bradley: i just wanted to ask you one thing?

Austin: shoot it *bites his burger*

Bradley: will you be my best man?

Austin: *chocks on the bit of burger in his mouth*

Bradley: *pats his back*

Austin: *coughs it back up and drinks his coke*

Bradley: lovely...

Austin: *stops drinking and coughs a little* me your best man?

Bradley: yeah! why?

Austin: i thought you would of wanted someone else...

Bradley: your one of my step-brothers, your the one I've known the longest, so i wanted you..

Austin: thanks man!

Bradley: so you'll do it?

Austin: hell yeah!

-later on-

Austin: *walks in with Bradley* ALLY?

Bradley: TRISH?

-girls walk down stairs-

Ally: Hey!

Austin: *goes to hug her* hey..

Trish: we better leave them alone so we can talk

Bradley: what about the bathroom lock...

Austin: don't worry i'll do it

Bradley: ok *picks Erika up* lets go!

Trish: *whispers to Ally, good luck* bye Ally

Ally: bye

-Bradley & Trish leave with Erika-

Austin: so what's up?

Ally: *sighs* i'm er...

Austin: Ally...

Ally: er, go and fix the lock on the bathroom door...

Austin: god damn it Ally, why won't you talk to me?!

Ally: i'm talking to you know ain't i?

Austin: properly, you've been distant from me since you came back from the hospital, actually the doctors didn't want me or Riker seeing you, what's up?

Ally: just fix the lock on the damn bathroom door ok *goes into the kitchen*

Austin's POV- why doesn't she wanna talk to me, has something gone on? does she wanna break up ugh! -end of POV-

-hour later-

Ally: *watching the news*

Austin: *sneaking down stairs hears the news*

News reporter: breaking news on Laura Marano..

Ally: *calls Trish*

-phone convo-

Trish: hey gu-

Ally: turn on channel 4 RIGHT NOW!

Trish: alright...*turns on channel 4* uh oh this can't be good!

Bradley: i know...

Ally: hi Bradley...

Bradley: is Austin in the same room as you?

Ally: no, he's fixing the lock on the bathroom door which SOMEBODY broke...

Bradley: sorry...

News report: so that's the weather report, so here's the Laura Marano news... an unannounced witness came to the studio today... claiming that he knows Laura Marano, but her name isn't Laura Marano, it happens to be the ex-princess of this country Ally Moon...

Bradley, Trish & Ally: oh my god...

Austin: *shocked*

News reporter: at first we didn't believe him, but he had prove *shows the pictures on the screen behind her* so there you have it Laura Marano was a fake! in other news...

Ally: *turns the Tv off* i can't believe he did that

Austin: *goes down stairs*

Brish: never can we

Austin: *walks in* and i can't believe you've hid this from me for 5 years!

Ally & Brish: uh oh

Ally: i'm gonna have to go bye! *hangs up*

Austin: care to explain Ally, or should i say Laura..!

Ally...


	11. Austin finds out everything

Ally: *silent*

Austin: well...i'm waiting

Ally: well er...

Austin: *mocks her* well er what that you've been making a fool off me for the past 5yrs, that Bradley and Trish knew, or here's the best one Riker knew cause i'm pretty sure it was him who told them!

Ally: it's not like that!

Austin: then what the fuck is it like huh Ally?

Ally well... fine i had to tell Bradley cause i was on face time with Trish talking about my last concert and Bradley walked in on us ok?

Austin: well, what about Riker, i can't believe you told him & not me, i'm your husband!

Ally: he figured it out!

Austin: how the fuck did he do that?

Ally: well he isn't a fucking dumb blonde like you! *puts her hand over her mouth*

Austin: well yeah but how about this a least i'm not a slut like you!

Ally: AUSTIN!

Austin: well it's fucking true isn't it!

Ally: not really!

Austin: not really, you got kidnapped by one of your ex's and slept with another guy, while your married to me!

Ally: *mad now* HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES TO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU I WAS FUCKING DRUNK YOU BASTARD!

Austin: so how many other guys have you slept with?

Ally: no one else

Austin: pssh yeah right, i'm surprised you ain't pregnant!

Ally: *stays silent*

Austin: wait...your pregnant...

Ally: well...er...no...maybe...alright yes i am happy now?

Austin: this day just gets better and better, so out with it, who's is it!?

Ally: IT'S YOURS YOU BASTARD!

Austin: waai..itt mine?

Ally: yes yours!

Austin: when did you find out...

Ally: the day i went into hospital with diphtheria..

Austin: you hid it from me...

Ally: well not exactly hid it from you, i just haven't found the right time to tell you, i thought you would of thought that i was lieing or that it was somebody else's... which you did

Austin: i'm sorry...

Ally: yeah well...

Austin: so why were/ are you distant from me...

Ally: cause i needed to think...

Austin: what about?

Ally: when i came conscious the day i went into hospital i heard you and Riker arguing and i realized that you 2 would never get along so i had to pick between you and Riker, it was hard cause i lose one of you, but i decided who i wanna be with...

Austin: who is it, it's not another guy is it?

Ally: no you goose it's you!

Austin: aww really...

Ally: yes and i'm thinking we should re-new our vows

Austin: really?

Ally: yes, after i've given birth to this baby we have an re-new your vows wedding ceremony, and this time Trish can be there and all our kids

Austin: i'd like that

Ally: *yawns* yeah it's getting late i'm going to bed...night *about to go upstairs*

Austin: i'm coming up

-Auslly get changed and go to bed cuddled up to each other-


	12. Happy Days?

-the next day-

Ally: *wakes up & runs to the bathroom to throw up*

Austin: *wakes up as Ally's throwing up & goes to her* you ok?

Ally: yeah, just morning sickness, nothing new

Austin: ok, do you want anything to eat?

Ally: yeah sure, whatever your making

Austin: ok *goes downstairs*

-doorbell rings-

Austin's POV- uh oh...de'javo...

*flashback to last time Ally was pregnant*

_Austin: hi...do I know you?_

_Ally: *comes downstairs* austin who's at the *looks at the door*_

_?: hey Ally.._

_Ally: OMG.._

_Austin: Ally babe who is this?_

_Ally: that's Dallas my ex who got banished and i thought he was dead.._

_Dallas: well you thought wrong.._

_Ally: you still got banished..what are you doing here?_

_Dallas: turns out i only got banished for 13yrs and i want you back_  
_*end of flashback*_

Austin: *gulps and looks into the spy hole thingy* **(idk what they are called lol)** POV- oh it's only Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland -end of POV- *opens the door* hey guys

Everyone else: hey!

Austin: what are you doing here?

Rydel: well it's nice to see you too!

Austin: sorry...

Rocky: do we need an excuse to see our brother...

Ratliff: yeah, we came to see if your alright, other last nights news

Austin: oh that...

Rydel: yeaahh...where's Ally?

Austin: up-

Rydel: *goes to her*

Austin: -stairs, ok then! -_-

Rocky: not to be rude but can we come in, it's freezing outside...

Austin: oh opps come on in!

Everybody else: *walks in*

Rocky: so what you doing?

Austin: i was gonna make Ally and me some br-

Everyone else: make us some too!

Austin: -eakfast *sighs*... fine! but you have to help!

Rocky: but why!

Austin: cause, you want something, and i also have to make Ally some and bear in mind she's carrying a ch-

Ryland: Ally's pregnant?!

Austin: yeah..

Ratliff: and it's defiantly yours?

Austin: yep!

Rocky: congratulations!

Austin: thanks, anyway i also have to make myself some, and i'm pretty sure Rydel would want something..

-doorbell rings again-

Austin: now who's here!? *walks to the door looks in the spy hole and opens the door* your fired remember!

Riker: yeah yeah, relax i forgot a few things, i'll be gone from this place forever *about to walk in*

Austin: no, your not coming in! and i'm pretty sure Ally won't want you to come in so ba-bye! *slams the door in Riker's face*

Riker: alrighty then *walks away*

Ryland: who was that?

Austin: Riker...

Ratliff: don't he work here?

Austin: nope

Rocky: what happened?

Austin: Ally fired him

Ryland: why?

Austin: cause Ally knew that me and him would never get along! and i don't care that me and him are half-brothers i still hate his guts!

Ratliff: she did the right thing..

Austin: what?

Rocky: yea, i don't blame her! or you

Austin: oh! thanks guys!

Everyone else: no problem!

Rocky: he's not our half-brother! he's just an guy who we knew!

Austin: *smiles*

Ryland: and after what happened i don't blame you for hating him!

Austin: yeah..

-with Rydel & Ally-

Rydel: ALLISON MOON HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOUR LAURA MARANO!

Ally: well hello to you too!

Rydel: sorry, but still! we've been friends forever and you didn't tell me!

Ally: i started being Laura Marano after you disappeared ok, i didn't know how to tell you! i didn't know how you'd re-act!

Rydel: oohh...

Ally: you have no idea how much i wanted to tell you, i just couldn't! and now the whole world knows, my life is OVER Rydel what am i gonna do?

Rydel: your a strong woman Als...you can over come it!

Ally: *hugs her* thanks Rydel!

Rydel: *hugs back* no problem! and there's something i got to tell you!

Ally: ok *pulls away* what is it?

Rydel: i'm...


	13. Rydel's secret

-back with Rydel and Ally-

Ally: your?

Rydel: pregnant!

Ally: *happy for her* OMG really?!

Rydel: *nods her head*

Ally: *hugs her* omg i'm so happy for you

Rydel: *sadly but tries to hide it* yeah *hugs back*

Ally: *tells something's wrong* hey what's up? have you told Ratliff yet?

Rydel: *sighs*

Ally: come on Rydel, what's up?

Rydel: it's just that *fake coughs* itsnotratliffs *fake coughs again*

Ally: what? take some deep breaths Rydel!

Rydel: *takes a couple of deep breaths* it's not Ratliff's...

Ally: *eyes widen* what? why? how?

Rydel: *sits down on the bed* for starters i didn't cheat...

Ally: *moves next to her* so what happened?

Rydel: 2 months ago, i had a boyfriend, we had been with each other for like 2 years, and well one night we "did it" and it was really romantic and everything..

Ally: awww...

Rydel: but a couple of days later, i was going to meet him, we had dinner date and he wanted to talk to me about something..

Ally: anyone would think he was gonna purpose to you..

Rydel: i know right, i thought he was gonna... *tears up a little*

Ally: hey hey hey, don't cry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..

Rydel: i know, but i want to!

Ally: so carry on then..

Rydel: so i went to meet him, and i caught him making out with the stupid waitress there who bear in mind looked like a rate s**t and he told me and a quote "Rydel, i'm breaking up with you, i don't love you anymore, and i was cheating on you with poppy for about 6 months"

Ally: OMG!

Rydel: yeah, so what i did, is get his drink and pour it over his head then walked out the restaurant, and i went down to the beach to cool off.. it was lovely and quiet, then after about an hour Ratliff came down, we had a talk, and the next thing you know we ended up kissing on the beach front

Ally: aww!

Rydel: yeah, but i couldn't talk to him for like a week after, i mean we kissed and we were really good friends and i didn't want to wreck that! but when we did talk again we said we'd give it a go, and we also said that we wouldn't let this wreck our friendship if we ever broke up!

Ally: awww!

Rydel: yeah, now look at me i'm carrying my ex's baby, i can't tell Ratliff cause then for sure he'd know that it isn't his then dump me!

Ally: how do you know that he'd know it wasn't his?

Rydel: cause we haven't "done it" yet

Ally: oohh! tough

Rydel: yep! what am i gonna do?

Ally: there's only one thing you can do!

Rydel: and that is...

Ally: have an abortion

Rydel: but, i don't wanna kill the baby, even if it's just a cell at the moment, it's like doing murder!

Ally: what choice have you got, it's either the baby or Ratliff!

Rydel: *sighs* i know..

Ally: so what are you gonna do?

Rydel: i guess i'm...


	14. Rydels decision and the paparazzi

-back with Rydel & Ally-  
Rydel: i guess i'm going to stick with Ratliff!  
Ally: you sure?  
Rydel: positive, Ratliffs the best thing that has ever happened to me, and between us two when i first met him i had a crush on him..  
Ally: awww!  
Austin: *shouts* Ally breakfast is ready!  
Ally: *shouts back* kay! *to Rydel* you coming down  
Rydel: ok!  
-they go downstairs-  
Rydel & Ally: *gobsmacked*

Ally: you made this...by yourself?

Austin: well Ratliff, Rocky & Ryland helped  
Ally: aww thank you! *hugs him*  
Austin: *hugs back then kisses her*  
Ally: *kisses back*  
Auslly: *pull away at the same time*  
Ratliff: Rydel, you ok?  
Rydel: *lies* never better..!  
Ratliff: *unconvinced* you sure?  
Rydel: yeah, now lets eat some food! *sits down at the table*  
Ally: i can relate to that *sits down at the table*  
Everyone else: *laughs at Rydel & Ally*  
Rydel + Ally: what?  
Ratliff: nothing  
Austin: it's just that, i have a strange wife and sister, and he has a strange girlfriend  
Rydel + Ally: *laugh* what can we say, we're girls!  
Ally: that and i'm pregnant!  
Austin: cravings?  
Ally: ooohh yeah, this is just month 1, the next 8 months are gonna be horrible for you mr!  
Austin: *glups*  
Everyone else: *laughs*  
Austin: lets just eat!  
-after they've eat-  
Ally: me and Rydel are going out!  
Ratliff & Austin: why?  
Rydel: er...shopping!  
Austin: so why doesn't Trish come with you then?  
Ally: she is, she's meeting us there!  
Austin: ah, have a good time!  
Ally: will do *opens the door*  
Paparazzi: *come rushing towards the door*  
Rydel & Ally: *screams* AAAGGGHHH! *push the door closed*  
Rocky: what's up?  
Ally: paparazzi!  
Rydel: a lot of them  
Austin: *pecks though the window* HOLY SHIT!  
Ryland: what? *looks through* OMG!  
Ally: what did we tell you?  
Rydel: a lot of them!  
Ratliff: how are you gonna get out?  
Ally: i have a way! come on Rydel! *about to go upstairs*  
Rocky: why don't you go through the back door?  
Rydel: cause the cars at the front and when we get there they will come rushing towards us!  
Rocky: ahh  
Ally & Rydel: boys! *leave upstairs*  
-10mins later-  
Ally: *comes down wearing this allys_disguis... * hey!  
Austin: *turns around* wow! you loom good with Blue eyes and pink & purple dip die in you hair!  
Ally: you really think so?  
Austin: no, i know so!  
Ally: *blushes* aww, wait until you see Rydel, she looks gorgeous!  
Rydel: *comes down stairs wearing rydels_disgui... * thanks Als  
Ally: no probs  
Ratliff: *turns around jaw drops*  
Rocky: Ratliff, i think you've got a bit of drule right here *marks it on his face*  
Rydel: *giggles* and close your mouth, you'll catch flies!  
Ratliff: *closes his mouth*  
Austin: have a good time girls!  
Ally: we will do! better text Trish, bye guys!  
Rydel: bye!  
Ally + Rydel: *sneak out the back door, manage to get to the car and drives away*  
Austin:*watching*  
Rocky: you know what this means?  
All the boys: VIDEO GAMES!  
-with Rydel & Ally-  
Ally: *parks at the abortion clinic* you sure you really wanna do this?  
Rydel: deep down i know i wanna keep the baby, but my relationship with Ratliff is way to important to me to have it washed down the drain because of a mistake 2 months ago *takes off the pink wig*  
Ally: yeah, your right *takes of her wig*  
Rydel: and you do look really pretty in that wig and blue contracts  
Ally: really?  
Rydel: yeah!  
Ally: aww thanks, now come on lets get the baby out so we can actually go shopping!  
Rydel: yeah! *gets out the car*  
Ally: *picks up a duffel bag and gets out the car*  
Rydel: Ally, what?  
Ally: do you actually think they would take out a baby when your wearing that?  
Rydel: point, where should i change?  
Ally: get changed in the toilets, while i let them know your here  
Rydel: ok! *goes to the toilets*  
Ally: *goes to the receptionist* hi!  
Receptionist: name?  
Ally: my sister in law Rydel moon is here for her abortion  
Receptionist: where is she?  
Rydel: *comes towards them *  
Ally: here now!  
Rydel: hey!  
Ally: hey!  
Receptionist: just take a seat, the doctor will be out in a moment!  
Rydel: thanks *sits down in a seat*  
Ally: *sits next to her*  
Receptionist: *goes back to work and mutters* i don't get paid enough to care...  
-5mins later-  
Doctor: Rydel moon?  
Rydel: that's me!  
Doctor: come on in!  
Rydel: thanks..  
Ally: i'll stay here if you want me to  
Rydel: no come on in!  
Ally: ok *stands up* lets go!


	15. Will Rydel go through with it?

-back with Ally & Rydel-  
Rydel's POV- as i entered the room i started being really scared! i think Ally could tell but i ain't sure, personally i think killing a child is wrong, even if it is a little cell in side of me which is only the size of a pea! it's still killing it! urgh! Rydel stop trying to talk your self out of it! i'm in love with Ratliff and i can't lose him! he means WAY to much to me to break up with him cause of a stupid mistake 2 months a- -end of POV-

Ally: RYDEL!

Rydel: huh what?

Ally: you were spaced out, you ok?

Rydel: yeah..

Doctor: Look Rydel, if you don't want to do it you don't have to! i've hat patients in the past who were up for getting an abortion, but they changed there mind, maybe you don't really wanna abort it..

Rydel: no no! i know what i wanna do! i'm aborting this child, as mean as it sounds! i can't afford to keep it! and i'm not saying i'm poor cause i'm not! it's just that...

Doctor: it doesn't really matter why you doing this, but are you really sure that you wanna do this, cause once it's done, it can't be un-done...

Rydel: no no! i wanna do this!

Doctor: ok! lie down on the bed and lift up your top (a/n i know it sounds purvey but i don't know what exactly happens i never been pregnant before!) and don't worry you can keep your modesty covered, just pull it over your belly.

Rydel: alright... *does what the doctor said*

Doctor: right er this might be a little cold so it might give you a shock *puts gel on the stick thingy (i have no idea what it's called) and rubs it on

Rydel's belly *looks at the computer screen* hmmm

Rydel: what's up

Ally: *shocked*

Rydel: Ally, what's up?

Ally: er- your em having-

Doctor: *turns the computer screen towards her*

Rydel: *shocked* i can get rid of all of them right?

Doctor: about that...

Rydel: Right...

Doctor: *sighs*...


	16. How Many

-back with Ally, Rydel & the doctor-  
Doctor: you can get rid of all of them, but you have 2 options on how

Rydel: right...what are they?

Doctor: i can get rid off 2, that's the maximum i can get rid of at once and come back in about a month to get rid of the other

Rydel: why do i have to wait a month?

Doctor: cause getting rid of 2 babies at the same time will leave you in a bit of pain and you will have rest for a month to be able to get rid of the other

Rydel: right, and the other?

Doctor: you have a miscarriage

Rydel: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE A MISCARRIAGE JUST LIKE THAT?

Ally: Rydel!

Rydel: sorry hormones..

Doctor: perfectly understand able, so what do you want to do?

Rydel: *sighs* i'm gonna go with the first option

Doctor: right, so your operation will be *looks at the computer* tomorrow

Rydel: okay..

Doctor: how's 11am for you?

Rydel: fine!

Doctor: i'll put you on the list

Rydel: thanks

Doctor: no problem

Rydel: *smiles*

Doctor: you can now leave, here's the place and your appointment time and everything *hands her the paper* bye!

Ally & Rydel: bye *leaves*

Ally: nice doctor

Rydel: yep!

Ally: so i texted Trish to meet us at the mall, lets go shopping

Rydel: your still wanting to go

Ally: yeah, and we told the guys that we were going shopping so we have to make it look like we have been there the whole time!

Rydel: true! TO THE MALL!

Ally: *laughs*


End file.
